Nous avons tous le choix
by melabof
Summary: Cette histoire est une pièce de théâtre inspirée d'Hetalia, mais l'univers de mon histoire reste très sombre. Le personnage principal est Ivan Braginsky qui suite a la mort de ses parents, doit s'occuper de ses deux sœurs dont une est atteinte d'une grave maladie.
1. Chapter 1

**Scène un : Raivis Galante, Toris Laurinaitis et Eduard von Bock**

**Dans un salon autour d'une table, Raivis et Eduard boivent du thé.**

**Eduard : **Il est dix-huit heures, il est bientôt l'heure de nous quitter.

**Raivis **: Mais attend, Toris n'est toujours pas venu. Il devait nous dire une importante nouvelle.

**Eduard : **Ah, c'est vrai! Tu as raison Raivis ! Alors qu'il se hâte. Nous devons bientôt reprendre du service. C'est étonnant de sa part, lui qui est toujours au rendez-vous.

**Raivis : **Oh Eduard! Te voilà bien impatient dit moi ? Nous reprenons le travail à dix-neuf heures, il nous reste encore une bonne demi-heure.

Toris entre dans le salon à pas rapides.

**Toris : **Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé !

**Raivis à Eduard : **Ah tu vois! Et il est 18h05. (À Toris) À quoi penses-tu pour être aussi enthousiaste ?

**Toris : **J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour cela !

**Eduard : **Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Dis-le nous, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps !

**Toris : **Il est enfin temps que je lui déclare ma flamme !

**Raivis : **Non, Toris! Tu ne le penses pas, pauvre fou !

**Eduard : **Je suis d'accord avec Raivis. Natalya n'est pas une femme pour toi!

**Toris : **Tu as raison Eduard, quel fou je suis d'aimer une femme atteinte de la tuberculose. Mais mon cœur ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle est la femme de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je dois de suite lui avouer mes sentiments !

**Raivis : **Il est juste, mais pas seulement. Tu ne peux aimer la sœur cadette du patron.

**Eduard : **Sans compter notre profession, qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Tu ne seras pas digne de Natalya.

**Toris : **Et alors ! Vous pouvez bien parlez. Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation. (À Eduard) Toi! Avec ta Irina! (À Raivis) Et toi alors, mais toi je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre ce que tu ressens.

**Eduard aux spectateurs : **Il a raison, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux, pas de Natalya mais de sa grande sœur. L'aînée de la famille Braginsky. Irina n'est pas la plus belle, mais c'est une femme au grand cœur. Mais quand je dis au grand cœur, c'est qu'on pourrait entendre son cœur de la pièce d'à côté. Elle est douce et ravissante. Elle est aimante et prend soin des autres. Mais elle est très distante avec les hommes, je me demande pourquoi. Malheureusement ,elle aussi est la sœur de notre cher patron.

**Raivis aux spectateurs :** Comme vous l'avez deviné, jamais deux sans trois. Mais je suis sûrement le pire des trois. Car notre patron n'a pas d'autre sœur et je ne suis tombé sous le charme d'aucune d'entre elle. J'aime mon patron, je ne sais vraiment pourquoi. Quand il pose son regard sur moi, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Il m'a tendu la main quand j'avais besoin d'aide, son sourire me rend heureux. Mais lui ne m'aimera jamais. Lui et moi avons cinq ans de différence. J'ai dix-sept ans et lui vingt-deux. Toris et Natalya, eux, ont le même âge, ils ont dix-neuf ans. Eduard a lui aussi dix-neuf ans, mais Irina a vingt-cinq ans. Mais qu'est ce que je vous raconte? Le problème ici n'est pas la différence d'âge, elle est bien plus compliquée que ça. Ah, mon cher Ivan, mon bel Ivan, est-ce qu'un jour tu remarqueras ce que je ressens pour toi ?

**Toris aux spectateurs : **À quoi bon rêver? Je suis bien trop bête de croire que ma dulcinée répondra à mes sentiments. Elle qui est si belle, c'est même la plus belle femme de toute la ville. Des hommes, elle pourrait en avoir une centaine à ses pieds. Mais elle n'en a aucun. Pourquoi ? Parce que son grand frère la protège de tout. Seul moi peut l'approcher. Car quand notre cher patron travaille, moi j'ai le privilège de m'occuper de sa petite sœur malade. Et je suis tombé sous le charme. Mais à coté de cette princesse, moi je ne suis que la plus horrible des créatures. Le jour...

**Raivis aux spectateurs : **Nous sommes tout à fait normaux ...

**Eduard aux spectateurs : **Et la nuit ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Scène deux : Ivan, Natalya et Irina Braginski**

_Dans la chambre de Natalya_.

**Ivan** : Natalya, n'oublie pas de prendre ton traitement après ton repas. Je sais que je te le répète constamment. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

**Irina **: Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, je suis là pour m'occuper d'elle. Va donc à ton boulot, L'argent ne pousse pas dans les arbres et ses médicaments ne vont pas se payer tout seul.

**Natalya** : Ah, mon frère, avant de partir, prends-moi dans tes bras. (_Elle tend ses bras en attendant qu'Ivan la prenne dans ses bras, qui l'enlace un court instant._) Merci à toi de t'occuper de moi, alors que nous trois étions une famille pauvre au moment où père nous a abandonné. Maintenant, nous sommes une famille bien aisé, on se croirait dans un conte de fées. Mais nous le savons trop bien que ceci n'est qu'une illusion que tu as créé. Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour gagner autant d'argent en si peu de temps?

**Irina** : Oui Ivan, dis-nous comment tu fais pour gagner autant. Il est vrai que tu reste très évasif sur tes activités à l'extérieur de la maison. Cela fait déjà cinq ans que tu travaille sans jamais nous dire un mot à ce sujet. Que fais tu donc? Tu ne vole pas quand même.

**Natalya** : Ne dit pas de choses pareilles, Irina. Notre frère ne ferait jamais ça ! Notre frère est bon, il ne ferait jamais ça, jamais !

**Irina** : Je ne sais pas moi, c'est juste une supposition que je fais-là. Ivan, dis-nous la vérité, s'il te plait. Sinon, notre sœur se fera du souci et ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé.

**Ivan** : Je ne vole pas.

**Natalya** : Mais encore? Dis-nous la vérité !

**Ivan** : Je t'ai dit la vérité en disant que je ne vole pas. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Irina** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas! Combien de fois ai-je entendu ses mots depuis? Bien trop de fois.

**Natalya** : Sœur, je ne me sens pas très bien, peux-tu m'accompagner à la salle de bain? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

**Irina **: Oui, viens, Natalya, prend ma main. De toute façon cette conversation n'en finira jamais.

_Irina et Natalya quitte la chambre._

**Ivan** _aux spectateurs _: "Ne t'inquiète pas", oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire depuis cinq ans. À mes dix-sept ans, notre père nous a abandonné, car nous étions pauvres et ma sœur malade, il ne pouvait plus subvenir à nos besoins. Notre mère est morte peu de temps après la naissance de Natalya, à cause de la tuberculose. J'ai dût alors prendre la place de mon père. Je devais trouver de l'argent au plus vite. Alors, j'ai rejoint un groupe de commerçants qui vendent du bonheur aux nobles riches, qui ont des goûts... assez particuliers. Mais je ne dirais rien car... je... Enfin bref, deux années sont passées après cela, ces commerçants m'ont légué l'affaire. Mon boulot consiste donc à aider des personnes dans le besoin à trouver un boulot facile pour gagner de l'argent au plus vite. Alors, moi, je leur propose de donner aux personnes de bonnes familles le plaisir d'une nuit. Mes clients en sont satisfaits. Mes employés, eux... Bien évidemment que non, mais... est-ce qu' ils ont le choix ? Bien sûr, je ne les oblige pas. Moi, dans cette histoire, je ne fait rien de mal. Ils ont juste... fait le mauvais choix.

_Irina et Natalya reviennent._

**Irina **_en aidant sa soeur à s'asseoir sur le lit _: Voilà, doucement. Installes-toi confortablement dans ton lit, je vais te border. (_À Ivan_) Alors ? Tu n'es toujours pas parti ? Il est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ivan** : J'ai encore le temps devant moi. Et puis, ma présence n'est pas non plus indispensable. Je suis sur que mes employés peuvent se débrouiller sans moi.

**Natalya** : Alors, tu as donc ta propre entreprise? Mon frère est si grand ! Comme je t'admire ! Irina, regarde le visage de notre frère, c'est le visage d'un patron qui a confiance en ses employés. Comme je suis fière ! S'il te plait grand frère, dis-moi en plus à ton sujet.

**Irina** : Natalya, arrête ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne dira rien de plus.

**Natalya** : Oui, excuse-moi.

**Ivan** : Je ne vole pas.

**Natalya** : Nous le savons déjà.

**Ivan** : Je ne tue pas, je ne fait du mal à personne, je ne menace pas. Je ne fais rien de mal. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

**Natalya** : Je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter à ton sujet, alors?

**Ivan** : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je m'en vais. Irina, veille bien sur notre sœur.

**Irina** : Oui, comme chaque nuit. À demain, Ivan. (_Il quitte. Irina attend, puis se tourne vers les spectateurs_.) Et encore un de plus dans ma collection de «Ne t'inquiète pas.». Je ne supporte plus ce sourire, ce faux sourire qu'il affiche constamment. Mon petit frère a terriblement changé. Avant, nous étions pauvres, nous vivions dans la misère, mais il avait les yeux d'un garçon sincère, il était si vrai. Maintenant, nous sommes riches et je ne m'en plains pas. Nous vivons dans le luxe, mais plus jamais je n'ai revu le regard de cet enfant, à la place, c'est devenu un homme qui porte un masque pour cacher sa vraie nature. Oh mon frère, qu'est-tu devenus ? Est-ce qu' un jour je te retrouverai ? Je vois bien que tu es rongé par ton secret. Si seulement je pouvais t'aider, mais je suis prisonnière dans ce corps de femme qui me gène terriblement. Les hommes ne sont attirés que par ma grosse poitrine. J'ai peur de m'approcher d'un homme, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec moi. Je ne parle qu'à Eduard et à Toris. Je voudrais moi aussi être un homme. Car c'est à moi que revient le devoir de protéger la famille. Mais je ne peux pas. Mon pauvre frère, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi.

**Natalya** _aux spectateurs _: « Ne t'inquiète pas ». Oh mon frère, si seulement tu pouvais tout nous dire. Nous ne serons pas dans ce genre de situation. Tu es toujours si loin de nous. Depuis quand as-tu creusé un fossé entre nous? Ton sourire est si faux que ça me fait mal. Dis, grand frère, est-ce que tu sais que sans toi, je serai déjà morte ? As-tu conscience à quel point je te suis reconnaissante ? Je t'aime grand frère, tu es mon héros. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seule quand je suis avec toi ou quand je suis avec Irina ? Je ne comprends pas. Aussi quand Irina part pour faire des courses au marché, elle demande à Toris de me surveiller. Quand il me parle j'ai l'impression qu'un rayon de soleil se pose sur mon cœur. C'est agréable. Quel est ce sentiment grand frère ? Je ne comprends pas, tu es pourtant le seul que j'aime, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Scène trois : Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy**

_Arthur est seul, dans sa chambre, devant le miroir, vêtue comme une femme._

**Arthur** _à lui-même_ : Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, il ne va pas tarder. (_Il se tourne vers les spectateurs._) Bonsoir, je travaille pour mon cher patron, Ivan. Pour un patron, il est gentil. Il me paye deux cents euros pour chaque nuit de la semaine. Sur les trois cents euros dépensés par mon client, ce n'est pas assez. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Grâce à Ivan, je gagne de l'argent rapidement, même si, pour cela, je dois vendre mon corps. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir de gagner de l'argent. Non, si je fais ça, c'est parce que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai la garde de mon petit frère, Peter. J'ai vingt-deux ans et lui a dix-sept. Il s'est inscrit, sans me le dire, dans un lycée prestigieux, car il ne voulait pas devenir comme moi. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que je vends mon corps, mais il sait que j'ai arrêté l'école à mes quatorze ans pour gagner de l'argent. C'est à mes vingt ans que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Cette année est ma dernière année de service, car Peter est en dernière année de lycée. Son école coûte très cher. Chaque mois, je gagne à peu prés cinq milles euros mais je dois payer quatre milles deux cent euros par mois à son école. Mon frère est à l'internat de son école. Pour me faire un peu plus d'argent, tous les matins, je fais les courses pour des personnes âgées. Le week-end, je ne travaille pas et lui vient à la maison.

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte._

**Francis** _de l'autre côté de la porte _: Alice ! Il est dix-neuf heures, puis-je rentrer ?

**Arthur** : Oui, attendez une minute ! (_Aux spectateurs_) Lui, c'est Francis, mon client. C'est un homme qui vient des beaux quartiers. Il est très riche. Je suis devenu son favori. Ce qui veut dire qu'en échange d'une certaine somme par semaine, il est le seul à pouvoir me toucher. Ah, oui ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Mon métier consiste de me travestir en femme pour vendre mon corps. C'est un délire de riche qui se vend bien. Je suis mince et petit, ma voix peut être aiguë comme celle des femmes. Mon visage est assez rond, j'ai un beau visage, l'illusion est parfaite. Toute la semaine, dans cette robe (_désigne sa robe en passant la main sur la jupe_), je réponds au nom d'Alice et le week-end, je réponds au nom d'Arthur.

_Arthur ouvre la porte_.

**Francis** _en entrant _: Ah, enfin, c'est lundi ! Alice, tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. Viens, que je te prenne dans mes bras.

**Arthur** : Oui mon cher Francis, je suis toute à vous. (_Arthur se plonge dans les bras de Francis._) Alors? Votre week-end s'est bien passé? Ou c'est toujours la même chose ?

**Francis** :Toujours la même routine, Alice. Yvette, ma sœur, ne peut s'empêcher de faire la psychologue du dimanche. Il faut croire que ma vie est un sujet passionnant.

**Arthur** : Et votre femme ?

**Francis** : Bernadette, elle ne veut plus que je l'approche. Elle se plains de moi, de mon caractère ingrat envers elle. Cette bonne femme, toujours à se plaindre, mais très chaleureuse dans notre lit conjugal. Même si notre lit est devenu très froid ces temps-ci. Je me demande pourquoi. Mais tu devrais le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

**Arthur** : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai jamais vu votre femme, mon cher Francis. (_Aux spectateurs_) Cet homme fût autrefois mon meilleur ami, nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance. Enfant de famille riche, Francis avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Entre nous s'est créé un fossé, le riche d'un coté, le pauvre de l'autre. Je le jalousais, je voulais être à sa place. Mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, car après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est né dans une bonne famille. Nous étions comme deux frères, nous partagions tout, nos affaires et nos secrets. Toute notre adolescence s'est bien passé, ce n'était que du bonheur. Quand Francis s'est marié, il y a de ça trois ans, il a repris l'affaire familiale. Francis travaillait beaucoup, il n'avait plus le temps pour lui, ni pour sa femme. Bernadette, son épouse, se sentit très vite délaissée et a jetée son dévolu sur moi. Une très belle femme, un mari en voyage d'affaire, un homme qui n'a toujours pas connu le plaisir de la chair, le drame s'est tout de suite produit. Elle et moi avons eu plusieurs aventures. Nous étions amoureux. Yvette, la sœur de Francis, nous a surpris et a tout de suite rapporté cette découverte à son frère. J'ai trahi notre amitié et il n'a plus jamais voulu me revoir. Un an s'est écoulé et je suis devenu une ''fille'' de joie. Et j'ai appris que les voyages d'affaires de Francis n'étaient que des week-ends de nuits de folie avec d'autres femmes qui s'avère être mes collègues. Francis m'a découvert et a voulu se venger en me faisant du mal. Mais il en a très vite pris goût. Apparemment, il est tombé sous mon charme.

**Francis** : Dis-moi, Alice, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu pouvais bien faire en dehors de tes activités que tu partage avec moi.

**Arthur** : Le matin de chaque jour de la semaine, je fais des courses pour de vieilles personnes qui ont du mal à se déplacer.

**Francis** : En Alice ?

**Arthur** : Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le temps de me changer. Et puis, les vieux apprécient les services d'une jeune femme. Ils trouvent ça charmant, une belle demoiselle qui aide de vieilles personnes pour gagner sa vie.

**Francis** : Hahaha ! J'aimerai tellement voir leur tête quand ils apprendront que cette chère demoiselle est une prostituée et, qui plus est, un homme. Non, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas Alice ?

**Arthur** : Ah, vous voulez parler de ça. Il faut dire que Alice est presque tout le temps en activité, les seules fois où elle n'apparaît pas, c'est le week-end. Car mon frère reste à la maison. Et bien sûr, il ne sait rien à mon sujet. Sinon, je pourrais vivre en Alice tous les jours. Mais je suis avant tout un gentleman et je me dois de garder bonne figure devant mes cousins qui me rendent visite de temps en temps.

**Francis** : Tu es toujours accroché a ton statut de gentleman, même après être passé sous la table.

**Arthur** : Bien sûr, c'est tout ce qui me reste de mes pauvres parents, une bonne éducation. Je veux au moins sauver les apparences, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je ne vais quand même pas passé pour une lotte devant mes proches.

**Francis** : Possèdes-tu encore la maison de tes parents?

**Arthur** : Oui, Ivan l'a racheté pour moi. Mais elle ne m'appartient plus. Donc, si je fait quelque chose de travers, mon frère et moi serons a la rue.

**Francis** : Et tes proches, sont-ils au courant de ta situation économique ?

**Arthur : **Heureusement que non, il ne doivent surtout pas le savoir, sinon ils vont me pourrir la vie.

**Francis** : Arthur, en temps qu'ami ...

**Arthur** : Francis, tu sais très bien que notre amitié s'est envolée depuis longtemps.

**Francis** : C'est faux, je tiens à toi.

**Arthur** : Non, celle à qui tu tiens vraiment, c'est Alice. Et tu le sais.

**Francis** : Mais Arthur …

**Arthur** : Francis, je t'en pris, arrête. Je m'en veux déjà assez de ma trahison. À cause de ça, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et plus jamais je ne pourrais le retrouver. Je voudrais tellement que tout redevient comme avant.

**Francis** : Oui moi aussi.

_Un grand silence se crée._

**Arthur** : Dites-moi, mon cher Francis, que voudriez-vous faire aujourd'hui?

**Francis** : Ar.. Alice ?!

**Arthur** : Oui, mon cher Francis ?

**Francis**_, hésitant_ : Je…. Je...

**Arthur** : Vous savez, vous pouvez tout me dire.

**Francis** : Alors, je voudrais faire comme toutes les autres nuits passées à tes cotés. Je veux te toucher encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu grimpe aux rideaux.

**Arthur** : Alors allons-y, vous avez payé pour ça, après tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scène quatre : Alfred F. Jones , Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, Roderich et Elizaveta Edelstein, Ludwig, Gilbert, Severin et Alfher Beilschmidt**

_Sur la place du marché_

Alfred _à lui-même_ : Il est en retard, c'est étonnant de sa part. Il est déjà midi passé. (_Aux spectateurs_) Je m'appelle Alfred. Et c'est la première fois que je suis à Paris. Je suis un jeune fougueux de dix-neuf ans, j'aime explorer, découvrir, faire des nouvelles rencontres et plein d'autre chose. Je suis un amoureux de grandes aventures. Malheureusement je suis obligé de traîner avec moi mon boulet de frère Matthew. Lui aussi a dix-neuf ans. Nous ne somme pas jumeaux, même si la ressemblance peut être flagrante, nous n'avons pas la même mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aime bien quand même. Il est gentil. Mais il est pénible aussi. Pourquoi prendre rendez-vous sur la place du marché

_Arthur se balade avec ses courses dans ses bras. Par mégarde, il fait tomber une boîte de son sac._

Alfred _à lui-même _: Cette ravissante femme au loin a fait tomber quelque chose. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'être aperçu. Je vais lui faire remarquer. (_Ramasse la boîte, puis la montre aux spectateurs_) Comme elle est mignonne, une boîte de friandises. (_À Arthur_) Mademoiselle, vous avez fait tomber votre boîte de friandises.

Arthur : Ah, je vous en remercie.

Alfred : Je...

Arthur : Vous ?

Alfred : Je peux vous aider ?

Arthur : Comment ?

Alfred : Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux vous aider à porter votre sac? Vous avez l'air d'avoir de la peine à le porter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas. Je me présente, je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur : Alors oui je veux bien. Je m'appelle Alice.

Alfred _aux spectateurs _: Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle! Mon cœur déjà fait trois fois le tour du monde. Je suis tombé sous le charme. Merci à toi Matthew, car grâce à toi, j'ai fais une rencontre merveilleuse! Alice, quel prénom exquis. Elle est si belle. Sa voie est si douce, sa peau le semble aussi. Ses yeux sont d'un vert et ses cheveux blonds et longs. Sa robe épouse parfaitement ses courbes, ses fines jambes me donne l'envie de... Non, je n'y penserai pas. Car elle a l'air si fragile qu'on ne voudrait pas la toucher de peur de la casser. Je suis envoûté par son beau sourire.

Arthur : Mais ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? Vous savez ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, je me débrouillerais, j'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis quand même forte.

Alfred : Mais non, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, et n'y songer même pas! Frêle comme vous êtes, il est préférable pour vous que je le fasses. Et puis, comme ça, je serai accompagné par la plus ravissante des femmes de Paris.

Arthur _en rougissant_ : Je... Vous êtes vraiment... Merci. Et vous aussi, vous êtes charmant.

Alfred _aux spectateurs _: Comme elle est merveilleuse! Elle ne rugit pas, elle rougie.

Arthur _aux spectateurs _: Mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ? Je suis tombé sous son charme. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est impossible. Il est préférable de ne pas dévoiler ma vraie nature ou il partira les jambes à son cou. Je ne veux pas qu'il fuit, je veux rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible. Il est gentil, beau, souriant, fort. Tout ce que rêve une femme... (_Soupire_) Une femme.

Alfred : Je suis tellement content !

Arthur : Et pourquoi ça ?

Alfred : Car j'ai pût vous aborder sans que vous vous méfiez de moi. Normalement, une femme de votre envergure ne se laisse pas approcher aussi facilement.

Arthur : Ah vraiment ?

Alfred : Oui, je me suis déjà pris des gifles à cause de ça. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je tends toujours la deuxième joue.

Arthur : Hahaha, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'être, vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de bon. Et puis… c'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous méfier des apparences.

_Alfred et Arthur quitte la scène. Puis arrive Matthew sur la place du marché._

Matthew : Mais où est-il ? On s'était pourtant donné rendez-vous sur la place du marché à treize heures. Je le savais que ça allait finir comme ça. (_Aux spectateurs_) Mon frère, Alfred, est un idiot fini. Je le pense et c'est aussi la réalité. Il est gentil, ça c'est certain, mais mon dieu qu'il est naïf. Il peut croire à n'importe quoi, mais il a horreur qu'on lui mente. Je me souviens, une fois, on lui avait dit que le père Noël n'existait pas, et il s'est tout de suite mis dans une colère noir. C'était effroyable, il avait détruit notre bel arbre de Noël avec tous les cadeaux autour. Alors, il est beau, fort, aimable, naïf, colérique, hum ... Ah oui, on peut rajouter tête en l'air dans la collection. Mais on l'aime bien au village. Enfin, bref. Vu qu'il n'est pas là, je vais faire un tour, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir.

_Matthew quitte la scène au moment où Alfher et Gilbert arrivent._

Alfher : Gilbert, où sont tes frères ?

Gilbert : Je ne sais pas, père.

Alfher : Et dire que nous devons accueillir le fils de ma sœur et sa femme. À cause d'eux, je vais être humilié, jamais on ne pourrait se permettre un seul retard devant la famille de ma sœur, pas un seul. Je ne lui laisserai aucune arme pour me piquer avec, même pas un bâton. Nous devons être irréprochables. Mais où sont-ils?

Gilbert : Je vous le répète, père, je ne sais pas.

Alfher : Tu devrais le savoir, tu devais garder un œil sur eux.

Gilbert : Ils sont assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux même, père.

Alfher : Je ne le pense pas, même si du haut de tes… tes…

Gilbert : Vingt-trois.

Alfher : Comment ?!

Gilbert : J'ai vingt-trois ans. Vous ne connaissez même pas l'âge de vos enfants. Est-ce que vous saviez que votre cadet a dix-neuf ans et que votre benjamin dix-sept ? Est-ce que vous le saviez ?

Alfher : Je …

Gilbert : Vous, à part vos propres intérêts, vous ne pensez jamais aux autres, même pas a votre propre famille. Je peux comprendre que vous ne m'aimiez pas, car je suis né en dehors du mariage suite à une de vos aventures. Mais vous n'aimez aucun de vos enfants. Pourquoi ?

Alfher : Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Mais si tu veux une réponse, je dirais que je vous aime tous, mais d'une certaine manière. Et je crois que tu es celui que j'aime le plus.

Gilbert : Ah, je vois votre manière de penser, père. Vous me détestez au niveau affectif, mais vous m'aimez au niveau financier.

Alfher : C'est exactement ça, tu as tout compris.

Gilbert : Mais est-ce que c'est aussi le même cas pour mes frères?

Alfher : Non, pour eux, c'est différent.

Gilbert : C'est à dire, père ?

Alfher : C'est très simple. Pour moi, Ludwig est mon enfant préféré, car il est celui qui héritera de ma fortune. Lui au moins est un enfant qu'on ne m'a pas imposé. Pas comme toi, ta mère n'était qu'une salope, trop pauvre pour s'occuper de toi et qui s'est même donné la mort.

Gilbert : Père ! Un peu de respect s'il vous plaît. Ma mère vous aimait de tout son cœur, elle m'a conçu avec amour.

Alfher : Elle t'a conçu pour me forcer à me marier avec elle. Tu parles d'un cadeau, elle même te détestait. Elle croyait pouvoir hériter de ma fortune, mais au final, elle n'a eu qu'un poids de plus dans les bras. Mais elle a quand même réussi à me pourrir la vie.

Gilbert : Je ne vous le permettrai pas, père !

Alfher : C'est le bâtard que tu es qui a commencé. Tout ce que je fais est de répondre à tes questions. Tu voulais savoir ce que je pense, et bien voila.

Gilbert : Vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit a propos de votre dernier fils, Severin.

Alfher : Severin ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Hahahaha ! Parfait, je vais te le dire, mais ne sois pas surpris.

Gilbert : Mais pourquoi dites vous ça, père ?

Alfher : Il ne me sert à rien, je vais donc l'envoyer à l'armée, dans un mois. Et s'il survit, je le fiancerais à une bonne femme. Pour qu'il me rapporte quelque chose.

Gilbert : Père, vous…

_Entre Ludwig et Severin._

Alfher _à Gilbert _: Ah ! Ils sont arrivés. Gilbert je compte sur toi de garder tout pour toi.

Ludwig : Excusez-nous, père, mais Severin et moi n'avions pas vu le temps passer.

Severin : Veuillez nous excuser, père.

Alfher : Je vous pardonne, mais vous avez failli me faire honte devant votre cousin et sa femme. Combien de fois vous ai-je répété qu'il faut toujours être ponctuel ?

Severin : Mais père, ils ne sont pas encore arrivé, c'est même nous qui avons de l'avance sur eux.

Ludwig : Je suis d'accord avec Severin. Et puis, pourquoi devons-nous tous être présent à cette rencontre ?

Alfher : Ludwig ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu me déçois un peu.

Severin : Mais père, moi non plus je ne le sais pas.

Alfher : Severin, que tu le sache ou non m'importe peu. Mais bon, vu que Ludwig n'a pas été mis au courant, Gilbert dis-lui pourquoi nous devons tous être présent, même si tu aurais du le faire bien avant.

Gilbert : Oui père, veuillez m'excuser de ma stupidité. Ludwig, Severin, si nous devons tous être là pour recevoir Roderich et sa femme, c'est parce que suite à la perte de leur enfant, ils ont décidé de déménager pour se changer les idées. Et père à trouver bon de les recevoir en famille.

Severin : Ils ont perdu leur enfant ?! Quelle tragédie, elle était si mignonne. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Ludwig : Je crois que c'était Valerie ou bien Valentine. Non, j'en suis sûr, c'est bien Valerie. À moins que ce soit… Non, Valerie.

Alfher : Ludwig, Severin, ce n'est pas le moment, je les vois au loin qui arrive.

_Roderich et Elizaveta entrent en scène._

Rodéric : Ah ! Oncle Alfher, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Elizaveta_, chuchotant à Roderich _: Mensonge!

Alfher : Comment ?

Roderich, _chuchotant à Elizaveta _: Shhh, parle moins fort, il a faillit t'entendre. (_À Gilbert_) Quel plaisir de te revoir cher cousin, tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Gilbert : Oui, de même pour toi, cousin, et bonjour à madame. (_À lui-même_) Mon dieu, elle est toujours aussi belle !

Alfher : J'espère que vous allez pouvoir vous rétablir psychologiquement assez vite. Dites-moi, combien comptez vous rester?

Elizaveta : Jusqu'à que nous aillons un enfant.

Alfher : Dans neuf mois ?! C'est long !

Roderich : Non, nous comptions adopter.

Gilbert : Mais pourquoi l'adoption ? (_À lui-même_) Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie qu'ils le fasses jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un résultat, bien au contraire...

Roderich : Elizaveta a peur que notre prochain enfant meurt dans son ventre, alors nous préférons adopter. Et puis, je suis déjà allé à l'orphelinat. Ils ont une petite fille qui est réservé par un autre couple. Mais apparemment, ils vont peut être tout annuler. Je dois passer voir le directeur de cet orphelinat dans la journée pour qu'il me tienne au courant de la situation.

Alfher : Ah! Donc, vous ne restez pas très longtemps ?

Gilbert _à lui-même _: Oh Dieu, de grâce, faites qu'ils restent longtemps

Roderich : Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez vite oublié notre passage chez vous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scène cinq : Yao Wang, Ivan Braginski, Ridvik.**

_Dans une chambre, Ivan et Yao sont allongés dans le lit. Ivan se rhabille et Yao lui tend la main._

Yao : Cela fera trois cent euros.

Ivan_, étonné_ : On vient juste d'en finir, tu n'es pas fatigué? Tu as mal?

Yao : J'ai dis, cela fera trois cent euros.

Ivan : Je sais, c'est moi qui impose les prix. Mais tu sais, tu me brise le cœur quand tu fais ça.

Yao : C'est pareil pour tout le monde, tu consommes, tu payes. Même si tu es mon patron, tu es traité comme les autres.

Ivan : Yao, je ...

Yao : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais tais-toi. Tu es le seul dans ce cas, moi je ne ressens rien pour toi.

Ivan : Ça viendra avec le temps.

Yao : Je ne t'aime pas

Ivan : Je t'aime tellement Yao

Yao : Pas moi

Ivan : Tu es si beau, ta peau est douce, ton vissage est si rafraîchissant. Tu as tout pour toi. Ton charme naturel m'a conquis. Dommage que ton caractère ne colle pas, tu devrais être plus doux et plus aimable, mais ce n'est pas grave, car tu es très érotique au lit et c'est ça le plus important.

Yao : Tu me répugnes.

Ivan : Ah, Yao, tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour faire chavirer mon cœur. (_Ivan prend Yao dans ses bras.) _Tu seras toujours mon préféré.

Yao : Je suis surtout le premier employé que tu t'aies fais. Dis-moi, avec quel employé couches-tu encore?

Ivan : Yao, tu es le seul que j'aime, et je le pense, vraiment, de tout mon cœur. Jamais je n'oserai toucher une autre personne. J'aime te prendre dans mes bras, pour te réconforter quand je te vois la larme à l'œil. T'entendre crier mon nom me donne envie de te couvrir de baisers. La chaleur de ton corps me réchauffe mon petit cœur de glace. Bon, sur ce, je dois te laisser, j'ai une affaire à régler avec monsieur Carriedo. À demain, mon cher et tendre.

_Ivan quitte la scène._

Yao, _aux spectateurs et sur un ton railleur _: De pierre, il voulait dire, un cœur de pierre. Il se décrit comme quelqu'un de froid, mais c'est une personne de ce qui a de plus cruelle. Il y a quatre ans de cela, j'étais en route pour l'orphelinat, avec mes huit frères et sœurs, sans notre mère qui était déjà morte. Je ne pouvais m'occuper d'eux. Pour ne pas les inquiéter, j'ai envoyé mes petits frères et sœurs dans un magasin pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de les placer à l'orphelinat, Ivan, qui était en train de recruter, m'as tout de suite proposé un job. Il se questionna sur ma présence à l'orphelinat. Je lui avais répondu que j'étais là car j'ai huit bouches à nourrir et que ça m'étais impossible. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit: (_Imite Ivan_) Vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre mon service, vous serez payé trois cent euros pour chaque service rendu. Vous pouvez gagner beaucoup comme très peu, mais rassurez vous, je ferais en sorte que ça ne soit pas votre cas. Comme ça vous n'avez pas à vous séparer de votre famille si vous vendez votre corps. Vous ne voulez quand même pas que le dernier souvenir qu'ils aient de vous soit un grand qu'il les ait abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? La gorge serrée, la culpabilité me pesant sur les épaules, j'ai accepté en pensant que je n'avais pas le choix. Puis il a fini notre accord avec cette phrase: Ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas le choix, du choix il y en a, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas non plus le meilleur ni le plus simple. Mais vous avez toujours le choix. Par ces mots j'ai compris que ma vie aller devenir un calvaire. Tous les jours, je souffre, je dois subir les fantasmes des hommes riches. Je suis rongé par le secret et la culpabilité. Une vie ruinée par la luxure. Je n'en peux plus. De plus, cet homme, qui est le représentant d'un démon, veut que lui offre mon amour, il me susurre des mots doux et rêve d'un avenir à deux. C'est d'un cruel. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça s'arrête, je veux en finir.

_Ridvik frappe à la porte._

Ridvik : Yao ? Es-tu là ? J'ai vu ton patron sortir de ta chambre.

Yao : Oui, Ridvik, tu peux entrer.

Ridvik _en entrant _: Comme je suis content de te revoir, tu as un si beau visage. Je suis toujours étonné de te voir si femme.

Yao : Tu es toujours aussi surpris, moi qui croyais que tu t'y étais habitué. Tu sais, Ridvik, tu n'es pas le seul à apprécier ma beauté. Je suis très côtoyé par les hommes, n'es-tu pas jaloux ?

Ridvik : Il est vrai que j'ai ressenti ce sentiment envers ces hommes, qui te touchaient avec leurs mains sales. Mais c'est ce que je pensais.

Yao : Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Ridvik : J'ai compris une chose à force de te côtoyer, Yao.

Yao : Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

Ridvik : J'ai compris que ce n'était pas ces hommes qui étaient sales, mais c'est toi qui les rends sale.

Yao : Tu sais, Ridvik, ce que tu dis ne m'atteint pas. Je sais ce que je fais et je le fais depuis bien trop longtemps que rien ne me surprends.

Ridvik : J'aurais bien voulu une petite réaction de ta part

Yao : Aurais-tu voulu que je verse une larme. Est-tu sadique à ce point-là ?

Ridvik : Je voudrais juste avoir une réaction de ta part. Ou est-ce que je n'ai droit qu'à une réaction au lit, encore.

Yao : Est-ce que ça t'amuse de jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Ridvik : Non, pas vraiment, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu me montrera ton vrai visage.

Yao : Tu vas être déçu, j'ai perdu mon visage en même temps que ma dignité. À la place, je porte un masque, qui est devenu mon nouveau visage.

Ridvik : Est-ce que un jour, ce masque tombera ?

Yao : Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

Ridvik : Oh oui de tout mon âme.

Yao : Je ferais tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. J'ai une famille à nourrir, en aucun cas je peux me permettre de m'effondrer ainsi.

Ridvik : Si le jour viendrait à arriver, s'il te plaît, viens à moi pour que je puisse te voir dans ta déchéance.

Yao : Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. Je suis trop obstiné à vivre pour mes frères.

Ridvik : Dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu voir cette rose que tu est faner.

Yao : Je ne peux être une rose, vu que je ne suis qu'une mauvaise herbe qui pousse sur les jardins de tout homme qui laisse cette plante pousser. Dis-moi, Ridvik, aimes-tu les mauvaises herbes ?

Ridvik : Oui, j'aime les mauvaises herbes. Mais surtout une en particulier. Mes mains sont devenu sales à force de creuser la terre pour t'y arracher, mais à chaque fois, tu me repousses. Alors, l'envie de t'arracher devient de plus en plus forte. Si c'est par toi que mes mains ne retrouveront jamais leur propreté dans temps, alors je n'ai que faire de leur couleur. Tant que je puisse encore te sentir au travers de mes péchés. Toucher ta peau qui frémit à la caresse de mes doigts. Entendre ta voix essoufflée par la passion. Chuchoter des mots d'amour au creux de ton oreille…

Yao : C'est incroyable, mais même si tu essayes très fort, tes mots n'ont même pas réussi à atteindre mon cœur.

Ridvik : Par contre, tu as réussi à briser le mien. À chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Je trouve mon cœur et toi, tu fais toujours en sorte que mes nerfs soient exposés au grand air.

Yao : Ne dit pas ça, car je suis touché par le fait que tu essayes toujours de me faire plaisir. Tes mots ne me font rien, mais ta passion, elle… Elle me donnerait presque envie d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scène six : Feliciano et Lovino Vargas, Roderich et Elizaveta Edelstein, Ivan Braginsky, Héraclès et Berkant Karpusi, Rosario Carriedo, Dusan Ludmilla et une assistante.**

_A l'orphelinat, dans le bureau du directeur, se trouve Dusan et Ivan. Le premier est assis derrière le secrétaire et l'autre est debout en face de lui, sur sa gauche._

Dusan : Ivan, en tant qu'associé, je ne dirais rien...

Ivan : Et bien, continues comme ça.

Dusan : Mais en tant que directeur de cet orphelinat, je suis contre tes pratiques.

Ivan : Dis-moi Dusan, avec quel argent fais-tu vivre cet orphelinat ?

Dusan : Avec des dons.

Ivan : Et ces dons, d'où viennent-ils ?

Dusan : Ils viennent de toi.

Ivan : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors maintenant, tu vas te taire et me laisser faire ce qui m'arrange dans ton orphelinat, et, en aucun cas, tu te mettras au travers de mes affaires. Tu accepte la situation et tu exécutes mes ordres. Tu as compris?

Dusan : Oui.

Ivan : Je n'ai pas bien entendu, répète.

Dusan_, plus fort_ : Oui, j'ai compris Ivan

Ivan : Je préfère ça, maintenant tu fais profil bas, mon plus gros client va bientôt arriver. J'espère que les frères Vargas ne se doutent de rien.

Dusan : Non, ils ne doutent de rien. Ils pensent toujours que ton client, monsieur Carriedo, va devenir leur père adoptif.

Ivan : Alors tout va bien, car en aucun cas ils doivent savoir qu'ils sont juste du bétail qu'on va vendre au plus grand trafiquant d'Europe. Si ça se passe mal, nous allons être dans le pétrin.

Dusan : Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont même impatient de pouvoir enfin quitter l'orphelinat.

Ivan : Quel âge ont-ils ?

Dusan : Dix-sept ans.

Ivan_, surpris_ : Ils ne sont pas si jeunes que ça. Je pensais qu'ils avaient quinze ans, ils font plus jeunes. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, est-ce que tu les as habillé en fille depuis que je les ai placé a l'orphelinat?

Dusan : Oui, tous les jours depuis que tu m'as demandé de le faire. Ça ne dérange pas Feliciano, au contraire ça l'amuse, mais c'est avec Lovino que ça coince. Il proteste sans arrêt.

Ivan : Mais il porte des robes ?

Dusan : Oui, mais ça ne lui plaît pas.

Ivan : Ce n'est pas mon problème.

_De l'autre côté de la porte, l'assistante de Dusan arrive, accompagné de Héraclès, Berkant et Rosario. Elle frappe à la porte._

Assistante : Monsieur Ludmila?

Dusan : Oui ?

Assistante : Monsieur Carriedo est arrivé. Il est accompagné par les messieurs Karpusi.

Ivan : Faites-les rentrer, ce sont eux.

Assistante_ à Rosario, Héraclès et Berkant_ : Vous pouvez entrer.

_Rosario et les frères Karpusi entrent dans le bureau._

Rosario : Bonjour, je suis Rosario Carriedo et voici mes assistants, Héraclès et Berkant Karpusi.

Ivan _en lui serrant la main _: Bonjour, vous me connaissez déjà, Ivan Braginsky. (_Désigne Dusan._) Voici mon associé, Dusan Ludmila.

Dusan _en serrant à son tour la main de Rosario _: Enchanté.

Assistante : Je peux disposer?

Dusan : Oui.

Ivan : Avant de partir, faites venir les deux Vargas.

Assistante : Mais bien sûr.

_L'assistante quitte la salle, Rosario s'installe, suivi d'Ivan, les autres restent debout._

Rosario : Alors, comment se portent mes deux enfants ?

Dusan : Enfin, ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils sont adultes. Ils ont quand même dix-sept ans.

Ivan : Dusan.

Dusan : Oui ?

Ivan : On ne t'a pas demandé de commenter.

Rosario : Enfin, bref. Ils ne se doutent de rien? Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils se mettent a fuirent.

Ivan : Toujours le même projet prévu pour ces garçons ?

Rosario : Oui toujours, mais tu voulais dire ''ces filles" ?

Ivan : Oui, il va de soit.

Rosario : Bon, je vais me présenter aux filles et puis je laisserai mes assistants se charger du reste, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler.

Berkant : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, on va s'occuper de tout.

Héraclès : Hum.

Berkant : Ne faites pas attention à mon grand frère, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est très sérieux au niveau de son travail, même s'il est très calme.

Rosario_, d'un ton sérieux_ : J'y compte bien.

_L'assistante frappe de nouveau à la porte, accompagné de Feliciano et Lovino._

Assistante : Monsieur Ludmila, ils sont là.

Dusan : Oui, faites-les rentrer.

Assistante _à Feliciano et Lovino _: Allez-y.

_L'assistante fait rentrer Lovino et Feliciano et s'en va en refermant la porte._

Dusan : Bon, alors, présentez vous !

Ivan _à Dusan _: Calme-toi Dusan ! (_Aux Vargas_) Bon je vous présente votre nouveau père, Rosario Carriedo.

Feliciano_, hésitant_ : Euh… Bonjour. Je… Je m'appelle Feli… Daisy Vargas.

Lovino : J'm'appelle Lovino.

Dusan : Katrina.

Lovino : Quoi?

Dusan : Tu t'appelle Katrina.

Lovino : Oui, enfin bref, c'est pareil.

Rosario : Enchanté, je vais être votre nouveau père, heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je suis désolé, mais votre futur père a une affaire urgente à régler. Au revoir, mes belles. (_À Ivan_) Très intéressant, tu ne m'a pas déçu, non, vraiment pas.

Ivan _à Rosario _: Au plaisir de monsieur.

Rosario _aux frères Karpusi_ : Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je compte sur vous.

Berkant : Oui, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Héraclès : Oui.

_Rosario quitte la salle._

Ivan : Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons continuer la discussion, dans la chambre d'à coté.

Berkant : Oui allons-y tout de suite. Héraclès, reste ici pour surveiller les enfants.

Héraclès : D'accord.

Ivan _en ouvrant la porte, à Berkant _: Je vous en pris.

Berkant : Merci.

_Ivan et Berkant quitte la salle._

Feliciano _en murmurant à Lovino _: Lovino, j'ai… Il me fait peur, je ne veux pas partir avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, on va vraiment partir avec lui?

Lovino _sur le même ton à Feliciano _: Je suis d'accord avec toi, il me fait peur à moi aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il est dérangé dans sa tête. Sinon, pourquoi il nous veut habillés en fille ?

Feliciano : C'est lui qui veut qu'on soit comme ça?

Lovino ; Forcément, sinon pourquoi on serait les seuls garçons de l'orphelinat à porter des robes ? Et les prénoms féminins ?

Feliciano : Bah, je croyais qu'il restait que ça pour nous. Pour les prénoms, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question.

Lovino : Tu es vraiment naïf. Fait gaffe, un jour, ça va te porter préjudice.

Feliciano _en pleurnichant_ : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Lovino : Je ne sais pas, il va falloir trouver un moyen de fuir. (_À lui-même_) Cet homme, Héraclès, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, comment va-t-on faire pour détourner sa surveillance? Allez, Lovino, réfléchis.

Dusan _à lui-même _: Pauvre jumeaux au destin tragique. Il y a quatre ans de cela, Ivan débarque dans mon orphelinat avec deux jeunes adolescents abandonnés à leur triste sort. En tant que directeur de cet orphelinat, je ne pouvais les refuser. J'ai voulu leur trouver des parents au plus vite, mais Ivan leurs avait déjà prévu autre chose. Il comptait déjà les vendre au plus grand trafiquant de toute l'Europe, Rosario Carriedo. Cet être infâme veut rajouter ces jumeaux à sa collection personnel de… Rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte. Il faut à tout pris que je les sorte de là, mais comment ?

_L'assistante, accompagné de Roderich et Elizaveta, arrive et frappe une troisième fois à la porte._

Assistante : Monsieur Ludmila ?

Dusan : Oui ?

Assistante : Le couple Edelstein est arrivé, je peux les faire rentrer?

Dusan à _Héraclès_ : Ça ne vous dérange pas si je les fais rentrer? C'est pour une adoption.

Héraclès : Oui, Allez-y.

Dusan : Merci. (_À l'assistante_) D'accord, faites-les rentrer.

Assistante _au couple _: Allez-y, moi, je vous laisse.

Roderich : Merci. (_Il entre, suivit de Elizaveta, qui referme la porte, puis s'adresse à Dusan_) Bonjour, je suis Roderich Edelstein, nous nous sommes déjà vu il y a un mois de cela. Voici ma femme, Elizaveta.

Elizaveta : Enchantée.

Dusan : Enchanté, je vous en pris, installez-vous.

Elizaveta ; Merci.

Roderich : Alors, du nouveau ?

Dusan : Je suis désolé, mais nous ne possédons plus de filles dans notre orphelinat. La dernière fille que nous avions eu a été adoptée, il y a deux semaines.

Roderich, _incrédule_ : Comment ?!

Dusan : Un autre couple, avec un meilleur dossier que vous, a obtenu la garde de cette gamine.

Roderich : Vous vous moquez de moi?! Ça fait deux ans qu'on attendait, deux ans ! Et ces filles sur le coté?

Lovino : Nous ne sommes pas des…

Feliciano _en chuchotant à_ _Lovino_ : Chut, Lovino, à mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas leur dire.

Dusan _en désignant Héraclès_ : Cet homme vient de les adopter.

Héraclès : Bonjour.

Roderich : C'est une blague !

Elizaveta : Mon amour, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

Roderich : Elizaveta… pourquoi ?

Elizaveta : Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre d'attendre. (_À Dusan_) Dites-moi, quel âge a cette fille qui est partie il y a deux semaines?

Dusan : Six ans.

Elizaveta _à Roderich _: Tu entends ça Roderich, elle a le même âge que notre…

Roderich : N'y pense pas s'il te plaît, ou sinon je vais pleurer.

Elizaveta : Je suis désolé, mon amour. Mais je pleure déjà.

Roderich _à Dusan _: Je pense qu'on va s'en allé. Merci quand même de votre accueil.

Dusan : Je vous en pris, et encore désolé. Je vous rappelle s'il y a du nouveau.

_Roderich et Elizaveta se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte. Mais Héraclès se met devant celle-ci, leur bloquant le passage._

Roderich : Qu'est-ce que...?

Héraclès : Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attendre le prochain coup de fil de Monsieur Ludmila.

Elizaveta : Comment ?!

Dusan : Héraclès, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Héraclès : Je vous donne la garde de ces deux adolescentes.

Dusan : Vous ne pouvez pas.

Héraclès : Je le sais, mais si je ne fais pas quelque chose, elles vont se faire violer.

Feliciano : Violés?!

Lovino : Je le savais ! Enfin non, pas vraiment. Attendez, quoi ?!

Elizaveta : Pauvres enfants

Roderich _à Héraclès _: Vous êtes un être immonde, adopter des enfants pour les violer par la suite. (_À Dusan_) Et vous laissez faire ça!

Héraclès : Ce n'est pas moi mais mon patron. C'est lui qui les a adopté. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi, je dois juste les surveiller. Mais je ne vais pas le laissé faire. S'il vous plaît, prenez ces enfants avec vous!

Rodéric : Je…

Héraclès : Décidez-vous vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Lovino : Je vous en pris, prenez-nous !

Feliciano : Oh oui, s'il vous plaît !

Roderich _à Elizaveta _: Qu'en penses-tu, Elizaveta ?

Elizaveta : Ces jeunes filles sont en danger. Partons avec elles au plus vite.

Héraclès : Alors partez sur-le-champ.

Roderich : Oui, nous allons le faire de suite. Les filles !

Feliciano : Mais... Et nos affaires ?

Dusan :Vous n'avez plus le temps, partez!

_Roderich, Elizaveta, Lovino et Feliciano quittent la scène._

Dusan : Vous savez que vous nous avez condamné à une mort certaine.

Héraclès : Je sais.

Dusan : Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?

Héraclès : Car j'ai vu ce que réserve mon patron à des gens comme eux. Ils se font violer par plusieurs personnes, torturé pour le plaisir. Et ça me dégoûte. Mais quand j'ai vu le visage de ces deux enfants, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Dusan : Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour eux?

Héraclès : Oui

Dusan : Alors, je ne peux rien faire. Ah, putain, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir.

Héraclès_, en prenant le chandelier_ : Tu n'as pas à mourir.

Dusan : Comment ?!

Héraclès : C'est à moi seul de prendre la faute. (_Il frappe Dusan a la tête, qui tombe à terre et qui s'évanoui. _) Désolé, mais tu me remercieras sur ma tombe.

_Il repose le chandelier, puis Ivan et Berkant entrent._

Ivan : C'était un bonheur de faire affaire avec vous! (_Remarque l'absence de Feliciano et Lovino, puis s'adresse à Héraclès_) Mais où sont les enfants… (_Voit Dusan à terre._) Et Dusan? Que s'est-il passé? J'exige des explications !

Berkant : Héraclès qu'as-tu fais ?

Héraclès : J'ai assommé votre associé et libérer les enfants.

Berkant : Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi?

Héraclès : Elles ne méritaient pas un destin aussi horrible. Je refuse de participer à ce genre de crime.

Ivan : Bon, bah, ce n'est plus mon problème. Maintenant, elles sont sous votre responsabilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Berkant _à Ivan _: Salopard, tu…

Héraclès _à Berkant _: Calme-toi petit frère. (_À Ivan_) Oui, ils sont sous notre responsabilité. Vous pouvez prendre votre associé et partir.

Ivan : Non, c'est bon, il est bien là où il est. Sur ce, je vous laisse. (_À Héraclès_) Ravi de vous avoir connu !

_Ivan quitte la scène._

Berkant _à Héraclès_ : Grand frère, tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans rien faire. Sinon le patron me tuera aussi.

Héraclès : Oui, je connaissais mon destin au moment ou j'ai laissé ces enfants partir, alors s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Sinon, moi aussi, je vais pleurer.

Berkant : Tu aurais dû le savoir que j'allais pleurer. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, maintenant ? Hein ?! Tu as pensé à moi ?!

Héraclès : Sortons, Berkant.

Berkant : Non, pour que je te tue par la suite, jamais!

Héraclès : Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Berkant : Tu n'est vraiment qu'un sale égoïste.

Héraclès : Mais un égoïste qui t'aime. S'il te plaît, sortons.

Berkant : "Qui t'aime" ?! Un égoïste qui aimerait ne m'aurait jamais laisser l'abattre, il aurait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de situation. Non, tu es juste un égoïste qui préfère faire sa justice et qui force son petit frère à réparer les conséquences de ces actes. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaite vraiment... Héraclès, tu mourras de mes propres mains. As-tu quelque chose à dire?

Héraclès : Oui Berkant. J'ai toujours été un boulet pour toi, je n'ai pas vraiment été un grand frère exemplaire. J'ai tué beaucoup d'hommes et laissé des femmes se faire violer par d'autres sous les yeux de leurs enfants. C'est pour cela que je devais faire quelque chose pour ces gamins, j'en ai marre de fermer les yeux sur les crimes auquel je participe. Et je ne regrette rien, car ce que j'ai fait est juste, toi-même, tu le sais. Berkant, je tiens à te dire que s'il m'était possible de renaître, j'aimerai à nouveau être ton frère.

Berkant : Héraclès, tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je vais me détester toute ma vie.

Héraclès : Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, petit frère. Ne pleure pas, tu es grand maintenant. (_L'horloge sonne quatre fois, indiquant quatre heures_.) Ah, j'entends la mort m'appeler. Il est temps, Berkant, sortons.

_Héraclès et Berkant sortent._


	7. Chapter 7

**Scène sept : Raivis Galante, Toris Laurinaitis, Eduard von Bock, Irina, Natalya et Ivan Braginsky**

_Natalya, Irina, Toris, Eduard et Raivis sont dans la maison d'Ivan. La scène est séparée en trois parties. Celle du milieu est l'entrée de la maison, celle de gauche la chambre de Natalya et la partie de droite le salon. Natalya est dans sa chambre et le reste des personnage sur scène sont à l'entrée. Seule celle-ci est éclairée._

Irina : Merci Toris de venir t'occuper de Natalya avec tes amis pendant mon absence. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pour une petite heure, le temps de faire mes achats. Et de toute façon, Ivan aussi rentrera dans une heure. Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle.

Toris : Oui tu peux toujours compter sur moi. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de rester auprès d'elle.

Irina : C'est ça le principal. Mais Toris ? Pourquoi as tu emmené Eduard et ce jeune garçon ?

Toris : Ah, ça. C'est pour avoir un peu plus de compagnie. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Eduard : Si ça te dérange, avec tout le respecte que nous portons a ta famille. Moi et Raivis pouvons partir.

Irina : Non, c'est bon, Eduard, tu peux rester, toi et ton ami. Nous sommes de bons amis, donc je te fais confiance. C'est juste que c'est surprenant de la part de Toris d'amener ses amis pour garder Natalya.

Toris : C'est que nous avons prévu quelque chose à ton retour, c'est pour cela que nous sommes tous venus.

Irina : Je vois… Bon il faut que je m'en aille, je vous laisse.

Eduard : Au revoir Irina.

Raivis : Au revoir, mademoiselle.

Toris : À dans une heure

_Irina sort de scène par la porte._

Raivis : Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? Ivan pourrait nous tuer.

Toris : Il le faut.

Eduard : On doit leur dire la vérité.

Raivis : Mais pourquoi?

Toris : Car j'en ai marre de travailler pour Ivan. Ma famille n'a plus besoin de moi et je voudrais refaire ma vie avec Natalya.

Eduard : Moi aussi, je voudrais m'en aller. Plus rien ne me retient dans cette entreprise. Même si j'étais celui qui m'en tirais le mieux au travail.

Toris : Oui, tu as de la chance, comme tu as un visage trop virile, tu te faisais les femmes et les hommes qui veulent se faire prendre.

Eduard : Oui, enfin bref. Raivis, je pense que toi aussi, tu devrais partir. Après tout, tu es le seul à avoir voulu travailler pour Ivan, alors que tu n'avais aucun problème financier. Tout cela pour espérer qu'Ivan te remarque.

Raivis : Non, je ne veux pas partir.

Toris : Comme tu voudras, moi, je m'en vais dire la vérité à Natalya. Je suis sûr que si je lui dit la vérité, elle sera dégoûter par son frère.

Raivis : Et par toi, par la même occasion.

Toris : Je sais mais c'est un risque à prendre. Et puis Eduard, quand Irina reviendra, tu sera en charge de la tenir au courant des activités d'Ivan.

Eduard : Compte sur moi, Toris.

Toris : Maintenant, je vous laisse, je vais tout de suite mettre au courant Natalya.

_Toris va dans la chambre de Natalya._

Raivis : Pourquoi faire tout ça, pourquoi tant de haine contre Ivan ? Il ne vous a rien fait, il vous a même tendu la main.

Eduard : Tu ne comprends pas, à cause de lui, nous avons été humiliés.

Raivis : Mais c'est toi qui a choisit de l'être, il ne t'a pas forcé à le faire.

Eduard : Il est aussi l'obstacle qui nous empêche de nous approcher de ses sœurs.

Raivis: Alors vous...

Eduard_, d'un air grave_ : Oui, Raivis, tu as bien compris. Si on leur dit la vérité, elles seront dégoûtées et ne voudront plus rester à ses cotés. Elles n'auront plus d'autres choix que de partir avec nous.

Raivis : C'est égoïste de votre part.

Eduard : Pourquoi tu dit ça?

Raivis : Car elles aiment leur frère.

Eduard : Et alors?

Raivis : Vous êtes prêt à détruire l'image qu'elle ont de leur si gentil frère qui travaille dur pour faire vivre la famille ?

Eduard : Oui, mais le problème est que c'est nous qui travaillons dur à sa place. Il prend juste profit sur notre dos. Tu le sais ça ?

Raivis : Je le sais et je n'en ai rien à faire de ça.

_La lumière qui éclaire l'entrée s'éteint et la chambre de Natalya s'allume. Toris est au chevet du lit de Natalya, qui est assise dessus._

Natalya : Oh, Toris, comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Toris : Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir.

Natalya : Des fois, je me dit que j'ai bien fait d'être malade, juste parce que je peux te voir.

Toris : Natalya…

Natalya : Excuse moi Toris, je n'aurais pas dût dire ça.

Toris : Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Natalya : Je… oui, je t'aime bien. (_Aux spectateurs_.) Mais pourquoi me demande-t-il ça?

Toris : Alors ça me suffit parce que moi je t'aime énormément.

Natalya _aux spectateurs _: Oh mon Dieu, il m'aime, moi. Je devrais lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime. (_À Toris_) Toris, je…

Toris : Natalya… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Natalya :Dis-le.

Toris : C'est au sujet de ton frère.

Natalya : Mon frère ?

Toris : Oui, mais tu risques de le détester.

Natalya ; Alors, ne dit rien, s'il te plaît. Si tu fais ça, je vais te détester, toi aussi.

Toris : Mais il le faut. Tu dois savoir ce qu'il fait, la vraie nature de son travail.

Natalya : Ce qu'il fait ?

Toris : Oui, il n'est pas aussi bon que tu le croit.

Natalya : Toris, dis-moi ... Est ce que je veux vraiment le savoir ?

Toris : Non, mais il le faut. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu es sans réponses. Aujourd'hui il est temps que tu découvre la vérité.

Natalya : Alors, je t'écoute, mais je ne sais pas si je vais t'aimer après ça.

Toris : Je coures quand même le risque de te perdre.

_La chambre de Natalya s'éteint, l'entrée s'allume._

Raivis : Ils en mettent du temps, tu crois que Natalya va quand même le suivre ?

Eduard : À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne voudra plus rester avec son frère?

Raivis : Je me le demande bien.

_Irina entre sur scène._

Irina : Ah! Je suis rentrée. J'ai mis moins de temps que je ne le pensais.

Raivis : Bon retour, mademoiselle

Irina : Bah, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et Natalya? Elle dort?

Eduard : Irina, je dois te parler.

Irina : Pourquoi cela ?

Raivis : Pour rien, mademoiselle.

Eduard : C'est à propos de ton frère.

Irina : Mon frère ?

Eduard : Oui, au sujet de ses activités extérieures.

Raivis : Ne fait pas ça, Eduard, je t'en supplie.

Irina : Eduard, allons dans le salon, s'il te plaît.

Eduard : Je te suis.

_Eduard et Irina vont dans le salon._

Raivis : Oh, pauvre Ivan... Que vas-tu devenir ?

_L'entrée s'éteint, la chambre de Natalya s'allume._

Natalya, _en pleurant, le visage dans ses mains_ ; Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé parler?

Toris : Natalya, tu devais le savoir.

Natalya : Non, mon frère, pas toi. Tu as dû faire des choses si horribles, tout ça pour moi. Pauvre de toi.

Toris : Natalya, tu ne dois pas penser de cette façon. Ton frère ne mérite pas ta pitié. C'est un monstre, il nous a forcé à faire des choses horribles.

Natalya : Mon frère n'est pas un monstre.

Toris : Si, il l'est et tu le sais. Je t'en supplie, part avec moi.

Natalya ; Pour quoi faire? Hein ?!

Toris : Pour refaire nos vies. Je trouverais un travail, même deux s'il le faut, je paierais tes médicaments. S'il te plaît, Natalya, part avec moi. Je t'aime tellement.

Natalya : Je…

_La chambre de Natalya s'éteint, le salon s'allume._

Irina : Quelle horreur, je savais que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas net, mais proxénète ? Oh mon frère, tu es tombé bien bas.

Eduard : Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

Irina : Je ne peux plus rester à ses cotés, ni même Natalya. Nous allons devoir quitter la ville. Mais comment je vais faire pour payer ses médicaments ? Ils sont beaucoup trop cher et une femme n'a pas le droit de travailler.

Eduard : Alors, part avec moi Irina.

Irina : Comment ça ?

Eduard : Toris et moi avons déjà tout prévus. Il s'occupe de Natalya et moi de toi

Irina : Tu vas t'occuper de moi ? Et pourquoi?

Eduard : Tout simplement parce que je t'aime, Irina

Irina : Quoi ?!

Eduard : Oui, et ça depuis longtemps

Irina : Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de mon corps !

Eduard : Non, pas du tout. Oh, Irina, je t'aime parce que tu es la seule chose qui me donne envie de continuer de vivre. Ton sourire me réchauffe le cœur, tu es juste, belle, forte, aimante, tu es comme un soleil qui illumine mes nuits.

Irina : Tu m'aimes à quel point ?

Eduard : Je t'aime autant qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel, une nuit de clair de lune.

Irina,_ charmée et sans voix_ : Oh, Eduard, comme c'est beau! Face à une telle déclaration, ces mots... Je ne sais pas comment je dois y répondre

Eduard : Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes mots, je voudrais simplement que tu répondes à mes sentiments.

Irina : Mais comment ?

Eduard : Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

_Le salon s'éteint, l'entrée s'allume. Ivan entre par la porte._

Ivan : Raivis ? Que fais-tu là?

Raivis_, en sanglotant de honte_ : Je suis désolé, patron, je n'ai pas pût les en empêcher.

Ivan : De quoi parles-tu voyons ? Pourquoi es-tu dans ma maison ? Pourquoi pleures-tu et comment ça, tu n'as pas pû les en empêcher ?

Raivis : Toris et Eduard sont allés dire la vérité à vos sœurs.

Ivan : La vérité? Non ! Natalya !

_Ivan va dans la chambre de Natalya, sa chambre s'allume._

Ivan : Natalya, tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'il te dit!

Natalya : Ivan…

Ivan : Tu ne l'a pas cru, j'espère ? Tu n'es pas si naïve que ça, jamais tu ne pourrais croire de telle sornettes ! Tu me vois, moi, en proxénète ? Bien sûr que non, c'est absurde! Allez, dis-moi que tu ne le penses pas! S'il te plaît !

Natalya : Ivan, j'aurais tellement voulu ne pas entendre ces mots, j'aurais tellement voulu que ça soit faux. Mais tout devient plus clair, maintenant.

Ivan : Non, Natalya, ne dit pas ça, arrête de le penser, c'est faux !

Natalya : Alors, dit-moi la vérité !

Ivan, _en hésitant _: Je… Ce n'est pas si simple, ma sœur.

Natalya, _en pleurs _: Alors, c'est vrai.

_La chambre s'éteint, alors que l'entrée s'allume._

Raivis : Je suis désolé, Ivan... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

_Entre Eduard et Irina._

Irina : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Raivis : Ivan est rentré, je l'ai mis au courant de la situation.

Eduard : Tu n'as pas fait ça! Ou est il ?

Traivis : Dans la chambre de Natalya.

Irina : Allons-y.

_Irina et Eduard vont dans la chambre de Natalya. L'entrée s'éteint et la chambre de Natalya s'allume._

Toris : Je devais lui dire …

Ivan : Toi, je vais te tuer.

Irina : Non, Ivan! Ne fait pas ça !

Ivan : Irina, ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu…

Irina : Désolé Ivan, mais je sais tout et ça me dégoûte.

Natalya : Irina…

Irina : Toi aussi, Natalya, tu devrais l'être. (_À Ivan_) Je suis désolé, mais maintenant, nous allons devoir te quitter. (_À Natalya_) Natalya, nous partons dès ce soir.

Ivan : Je comprends, tu veux protéger notre petite sœur, mais sache que j'ai tout ça pour vous. (_À Natalya_) J'ai fais tout ça pour toi, Natalya, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je me serais lancé dans ce genre d'affaire pour le plaisir. Même si ce que j'ai fait n'est pas bien, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne force personne à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce sont eux qui ont choisi de le faire, de leur plein gré.

Natalya : Je le sais, grand frère. C'est pour ça que je ne partirais pas.

Irina, _incrédule_ : Quoi ?!

Toris : Natalya, pourquoi ?

Natalya : Comme Ivan vient de le dire, il a fait tout ça pour moi, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il a sacrifié beaucoup trop de son temps pour que je puisses vivre. Sans son sacrifice, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Ma vie lui appartient.

Toris : Mais... Natalya, je t'aime.

Natalya : Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais c'est mon frère que j'aime le plus.

Ivan : Natalya…

Irina : Natalya, tu as perdu la raison !

Natalya : Oui, et ça m'est égal. Car je suis consciente de ce que fait. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, c'est mon grand frère après tout. Si je reste avec lui, je ne serais jamais face à la mort. Enfin, pas de si tôt .

Irina : Certes, c'est notre frère, mais il reste un proxénète. Tu ne rencontrera que des problèmes avec lui. Si tu ne part avec Toris, jamais tu ne sera heureuse. Tu le sais pourtant, alors pourquoi rester avec lui ? Je ne te comprends pas, mais moi, je compte bien partir avec Eduard. (_À Ivan_) Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je reviendrais pour la récupérer, je trouverais un moyen pour gagner de l'argent et je reviendrais. (_À Natalya_) Natalya, je reviendrais te chercher, tu peux compter sur moi.

Natalya : Merci de te soucier pour moi, mais je t'assure tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

Irina ; Natalya… (_À Eduard_) Allons-nous en Eduard.

_Eduard et Irina quittent la scène._

Toris : Natalya, je …

Natalya : Au revoir, Toris.

Toris : Comment ?

Natalya : Tu vas partir toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Toris : Non, je…

Natalya : Tu vas partir maintenant et ne jamais revenir. De toute façon, rien ne te retiens, vu que j'aime Ivan et que je ne le quitterais jamais. Tu m'avait même dit avant de me dire la vérité que tu courais le risque de me perdre. C'est chose faite. Alors, sur ce, adieu, mon cher Toris.

Toris : Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, je m'en vais.

_Toris quitte la scène._

Ivan : Natalya, merci de rester à mes côtés, tu ...

Natalya : Ivan, peux tu sortir toi aussi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Ivan : Comment ?

Natalya : À cause de toi, j'ai perdu ma sœur et le seul homme qui pouvait m'aimer. Tu comprends bien que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ivan : Je comprends, repose toi bien, Natalya.

_Ivan va à l'entrée qui s'allume, tandis que la chambre de Natalya s'éteint._

Ivan : Ah ! Raivis, tu es encore là?

Raivis : Oui, je vous attendais

Ivan : Mais pourquoi ?

Raivis : Je ne sais pas.

Ivan : Tu sais, Raivis, je ne t'en veux pas, alors s'il te paît, arrête de pleurer.

Raivis : Je suis désolé patron, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Ivan : Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que ça me donne envie de faire la même chose. Ma grande sœur me déteste et m'a quitté. Ma petite sœur me déteste aussi car, à cause de moi, elle a perdu l'être aimé. Ah, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dit ça, tu n'en a rien à faire.

Raivis : Patron, je sais que vous aimez Yao, mais …

Ivan : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Raivis.

Raivis : Je sais, patron. Excusez-moi. À un moment pareil, vous aurez besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Mais comme il n'est pas là, je peux vous réconforter à sa place.

Ivan : Et pourquoi ferais tu ça ?

Raivis : Parce que vous êtes bien triste et que Yao ne vous aime pas.

Ivan, _d'un ton moqueur _: Et toi tu m'aimes, c'est ça ?

Raivis : Excusez moi, je n'aurais pas dût vous proposer ça. C'est vraiment stupide de ma part de croire que j'aurais pu vous être utile.

Ivan : Raivis ? Tu… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dût dire ça. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Raivis : Iv… Patron, oui, je vous aime de tout mon cœur, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu travailler pour vous.

Ivan : Tu m'aimes à ce point là ? Raivis, je suis désolé de vouloir profiter de toi, mais est-ce que tu peux répondre a une requête égoïste de ma part.

Raivis : Je ferais tout pour vous.

Ivan : Est-ce que je peux me réconforter dans tes bras ce soir ? Même si ce n'est juste pour un soir ?

Raivis : Oui, patron, vous pouvez, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai attendu ce jour. Même si ce n'est que pour un soir, ça me fait si plaisir. J'ai toujours voulu être à vos cotés, faire qu'un avec vous, vous faire plaisir. Oh, patron, prenez-moi avec toute votre force, déchaîner votre tristesse avec passion jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me relever, que je pleure. Faites-moi ressentir ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Et si ça peut vous aidez à vous sentir mieux, vous pouvez toujours imaginer que ce corps est celui de Yao. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous occupez de moi, pensez à votre bonheur, patron.

Ivan : Raivis… Tu...Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler patron, appelle-moi Ivan (_Le prend dans ses bras_)

Raivis : Oh, Ivan, je suis tellement heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scène huit : Ivan, Yao et Raivis.**

_Dans une chambre, Yao et Ivan sont allongés dans le lit._

**Ivan : **Yao, j'ai laissé tes trois cent euros sur la table de chevet.

**Yao :** Tu peux les garder.

**Ivan, **_**surpris**_** :** Comment ? Je ne comprends pas. Jamais tu n'as refusé d'être payé, pas une seule fois.

**Yao :** Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien et je sais très bien que tu refuseras de me le dire si tu n'obtiens rien de ma part. Alors, au lieu de me payer avec ton argent, tu va me dire ce qui te tracasse.

**Ivan :** Yao, je sais que ça t'énerve quand je dit ça, mais tes mots me touchent. J'aime la manière dont tu t'inquiète pour moi.

**Yao :** Ivan, j'attends une réponse de ta part. déjà qu'elle me coûte assez cher, alors je n'ai pas envie d'attendre une minute de plus. Je sais très bien que, depuis ce matin, tu cherches du réconfort dans mes bras. Tu es plus doux dans tes gestes, c'est agréable, certes, mais ton regard est vide, tu n'as plus les yeux qui scintillent à l'idée de me toucher. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est le fait que tu m'as couvert la bouche quand j'ai voulu crier ton nom. Comment est-ce possible, toi qui est avide d'entendre ton nom au son de ma voix ? En aucun cas, tu m'as laissé parler, même après nos ébats, tu ne me laisse aucune parole. Tout ce que tu fais après, c'est de te blottir dans mes bras et tu fermes les yeux. Ivan, a quoi penses-tu ?

**Ivan :** Alors, tu t'inquiète vraiment pour moi. Oh, Yao, si tu savais à quel point je suis malheureux. Mon cœur s'est transformé en gouffre depuis peu. Tu n'as pas idée à quelpoint tes mots illuminent mes journées, mon cœur.

**Yao :** Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi m'empêches-tu de parler ? Je ne comprends pas.

**Ivan : **Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais quand je suis avec toi, là, dans tes bras... Je ne veux pas que ces bras soit les tiens.

**Yao :** Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas être avec moi? Comment ça ? Moi !? Celui dont tu rêves, jour et nuit, de voir répondre à tes sentiments. Tu sais que c'est presque une insulte. Enfin, bref, a qui penses-tu alors ?

**Ivan : **Je ne sais pas moi-même, j'imagine juste quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer. Comme quand j'étais plus jeune, Irina me prenait dans ces bras pour me réconforter. Ou Natalya, par la chaleur de son faible corps qui me réchauffe avec tout son amour. Ou encore Rai...

**Yao :** Ou encore ... ?

**Ivan : **Ce n'est rien

**Yao : **Ivan que s'est il passé hier soir ?

**Ivan :** Elles savent tout. Toris et Eduard leur ont dit la vérité. Irina, ma chère grande sœur, est partie. Elle est partie, avec Eduard. Natalya, par contre, elle est restée à mes côtés. Mais elle ne veux plus me parler, car à cause de moi elle a perdu l'être aimé. Et j'ai même profité des sentiments de Raivis à mon égard.

**Yao :** Hahaha ! Ah ... Je suis désolé, non même pas. Ivan, tout ce qui t'arrives, tu le mérite entièrement. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en t'engageant dans ce genre d'activité? Tu pensais vraiment qu'elles ne seraient au courant de rien?

**Ivan : **Yao, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

**Yao :** Mais c'est la vérité. Ou tu préférerais que je te console comme cette lavette de Raivis. J'ai bien vu que depuis le début, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que tu lui passe dessus. Dis moi, Ivan, est-ce qu'il te procure plus de plaisir ? A-t-il crié ton nom plus fort que moi ? Est-ce qu'il te laisse faire toutes les positions que tu souhaites ? A-t-il lui aussi mis sa dignité de côté quand tu as commencé à le toucher ? Est-ce qu'il frémissait plus que moi à tes caresses ? Et pour finir, Ivan, est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi pathétique que moi ?

**Ivan :** Yao... Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

**Yao, **_**outré**_** :** Moi ?! Hahaha ! Jaloux ? De Raivis en plus, tu es trop drôle !

**Ivan :** Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Raivis est quelqu'un de... De ...

**Yao : **Tu vois même toi tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Moi, je vais te dire ce qu'il est. C'est un idiot fini, il ne sait pas prendre de décisions. Il est faible, peureux et...

_**Raivis entre dans la chambre.**_

**Raivis :** Stop !

**Yao : **En plus, il t'espionne.

**Ivan : **Raivis ? Que fais-tu là ?

**Raivis : **Je suis désolé Ivan.

**Ivan : **Patron.

**Raivis : **Excusez-moi patron, je n'aurais pas dût intervenir, je m'en vais**.**

**Yao :** Non, reste, tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Après tout, Ivan nous aime, on peut très bien s'amuser à trois, n'est-ce pas Ivan ? Allez, dis-nous ce que tu en penses.

**Ivan :** Yao, ne dit pas ça.

**Yao : **Oh mais si, j'y tiens. Et puis, on a qu'à faire un jeu de rôle. Toi qui aime tellement ta famille, Ivan reste Ivan, moi je serais Irina, la grande sœur qui préfère abandonner toute sa famille parce son frère n'est qu'un sale proxénète. Et toi, le cher petit Raivis, tu feras le rôle de Natalya, une femme faible qui s'accroche aux pieds d'Ivan et qui est prête à tout faire pour son amour envers Ivan. Un peu comme toi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu pense qu'elle aussi laisserait Ivan faire ce qu'il veut au lit ?

_**Raivis gifle Yao.**_

**Ivan :** Raivis ?!

**Raivis :** Je suis désolé, patron. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser vous écraser comme ça, je vois très bien qu'il essaye de profiter de la situation pour vous rendre misérable. Mais il n'a aucun droit de vous insulter, vous et votre famille.

**Yao : **Hahaha ! C'est trop drôle, vous auriez dû voir vos têtes depuis le début, c'est à se tordre de rire. Bien sûr que non, je veux qu'on soit trois pour ... Enfin vous savez. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse.

_**Yao quitte la scène.**_

**Raivis :** Patron, je pense que je vais partir moi aussi, vous devez sûrement me détester car j'ai levé la main sur Yao. Mais je devais le faire, je ne pouvais le laisser faire, il allait trop loin.

**Ivan :** Non, reste, je te remercie d'avoir agit pour moi, mais je tiens à m'excuser. Ce qu'on a fait hier, c'était une erreur. Jamais je n'aurais dût te toucher. Mais le mal est fait, alors essaye d'oublier, s'il te plaît.

**Raivis :** Non, je ne veux pas oublier, comme je ne veux pas t'appeler patron. Ivan, je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, mais moi, je ne regrette rien. Je me souviendrais de chaque moment passé ensemble, de tout. De la première caresse au dernier essoufflement.

**Ivan :** Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, alors fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne compte pas continuer.

**Traivis : **En es-tu sûr ? Ne veux-tu pas te réconforter dans mes bras ? Je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux et tu pourras imaginer qui tu veux.

**Ivan : **Oui je suis sur. Car quand j'ai fait l'amour avec Yao, j'ai voulu qu'a sa place ce soit toi.

**Traivis : **Tu es sérieux ? Aurais-je donc une place dans ton cœur ?

**Ivan :** Non ça veux dire que je ne te toucherai plus car j'aime Yao et je ne veux pas le perdre. Sur ce, je m'en vais.

_**Ivan quitte la scène.**_

**Raivis :** Alors... C'est vraiment fini ? Tu me laisses comme ça, à l'abandon, avec comme seule bagage un doux rêve ? Oh Ivan, toi qui m'as laissé caresser l'espoir d'atteindre ton cœur. J'ai plongé la tête la première dans ce gouffre qui te sert de cœur.

_**Yao entre dans la chambre.**_

**Yao :** C'est vrai que c'est amusant, d'écouter aux portes.

**Raivis : **Est-ce que tu es content ?

**Yao :** Oui, c'est vraiment drôle de te voir t'accrocher à lui. Tu fais vraiment de la peine.

**Raivis : **Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui fait de la peine. Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui, à la moindre faiblesse, frappe dans le talon d'Achille de l'homme qui t'a avoué son amour.

**Yao :** Oui, et alors ?

**Raivis :** Pourquoi lui faire autant de mal ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le détestes autant ?

**Yao : **Il a détruit ma vie, il m'a forcé à faire des choses que je déteste. Il a aussi profité de mon désespoir pour abuser de moi. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait mon pardon.

**Raivis : **Ivan ne force jamais personne à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Il te donne juste l'impression que c'est le cas. Mais au final, tu as toujours le choix. C'est juste que tu as pris le mauvais.

**Yao : **Wouah ! J'ai l'impression de voir Ivan. Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Dommage pour toi, mais il ne t'aimera jamais.

**Raivis : **Je le sais que trop bien, mais un jour, peut-être. Il verra que je suis celui qu'il lui faut.

**Yao :** Je te souhaite bien du courage, car cet homme est voué à être seul pour toujours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scène neuf : Francis, Bernadette, Arthur et Alfred**

_Dans la maison de Francis_

_Francis et Bernadette sont dans son salon, et Arthur, dans son costume d'Alice, sonne à la porte._

**Francis** : Bernadette, va ouvrir, ça doit être mon élève qui vient pour son cours particulier.

**Bernadette** : Tu sais Francis, tu n'as besoin de dire ça. Je sais très bien que tu mens, tu n'as jamais étais professeur. Si tu mens, essaye au moins d'être logique.

**Francis** : Je n'essayais pas vraiment de le cacher, c'est juste pour éviter de te dire que tu ne me satisfait plus sexuellement.

**Bernadette** : Tu es vraiment qu'un horrible personnage. Comment ai-je pu t'épouser ? Pas étonnant que je couchais avec ton ami Arthur. Hum, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu...

**Francis **: Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

**Bernadette** : Comment ?

**Francis** : Non, rien, enfin, bref, va ouvrir s'il te plaît et laisse-nous.

**Bernadette** : Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

_Bernadette va ouvrir la porte et quitte la scène, puis Arthur entre sur scène._

**Arthur** : Vous savez Francis, je n'aime pas trop croiser votre femme à chaque fois que je viens chez vous.

**Francis** : C'est pour te faire rappeler, à chaque fois la raison, pour laquelle tu te trouves ici même. Mais ça me fait rire de voir que Bernadette ne te reconnaît même pas.

**Arthur** : Et heureusement. Sinon, nous serions tous les deux gênés.

**Francis** : En parlant de gène, il y a quelque chose qui me gène beaucoup.

**Arthur** : Et qu'est-ce donc ?

**Francis** : Je t'ai vu en compagnie d'un autre homme. Et je ne parle pas en compagnie d'Arthur, mais celle d'Alice. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, j'ai payé pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi pendant un mois. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme te touche, tu comprends ?

**Arthur** : Nous n'avons rien fait, il ne sait même pas que je suis un prostitué.

**Francis** : Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontré et que veut-il de toi ?

**Arthur** : Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un marché et il est tombé amoureux de moi.

**Francis**, _estomaqué_ : Cet homme est amoureux de toi ?! Mais..? Comment ça ? Que tu lui plaît, ça, je veux bien, mais amoureux ? Et il ne sait même pas ce que tu fais ni ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, tu ne jouerais pas avec les sentiments de cet homme à ton égard? À moins que tu ne ressentes quelque chose pour lui aussi...

**Arthur**, _gêné_ : Je...

_On sonne à la porte._

**Francis, **_en se levant _: Ah, mais qui ça peut bien être ?

**Arthur** : Tu ne laisse pas ta femme ouvrir ?

**Francis **: Bien sûr que non, elle est partie. À chaque fois que tu viens à la maison, Bernadette va chez ma sœur Yvette. Je reviens le temps de savoir ce qu'il veut.

**Arthur **: Bien, tu peux prendre ton temps.

_Francis sort de scène._

**Arthur**, _à lui-même _: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est énervé ? Il ne serait quand même pas jaloux ?

_Francis revient sur scène, accompagné d'Alfred._

**Francis** : Alice, bonne nouvelle! Devine qui j'amène, une personne que tu apprécies beaucoup...

**Arthur** : Alfred ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Comment ?

**Alfred **: Je voulais te revoir, Alice. Mais j'ai cru que cette maison était la tienne.

**Arthur** : Alfred…

**Francis **: Eh bien Alice, tu ne me présentes pas ?

**Arthur** : Veuillez m'excuser. Francis, je vous présente Alfred, l'homme que j'ai rencontré au marché, et Alfred, je te présente Francis qui est... (_Il s'interrompt, horriblement gêné_.)

**Francis** : Qui est quoi, Alice?

**Arthur **: Mon...

**Alfred **: Ton frère ?

**Arthur **: Non, mon...

**Alfred **: Ton amant ? J'aurais dût m'en douter. Ce n'est pas possible qu'une femme aussi belle que toi ne soit pas déjà prise.

**Francis **: Nous ne sommes pas amants, c'est bien plus amusant que ça .

**Alfred **: Vraiment ?

**Francis** : Allez Alice, dit-lui la vérité. À quoi bon le cacher?

**Arthur** : Je suis désolé, Alfred. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas une fille de bonne vertu. Je suis juste une fille de trottoir. Mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix, car mes parents sont morts et j'ai besoin de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour mon frère et moi. Et Francis est mon client.

**Alfred **: Une fille de...

**Francis **: Oh, mais ne sois pas dégouté, elle ne se tape que moi. Je suis son seul client, car j'ai payé pour un mois, et tous les mois je la réserve rien que pour moi. En gros, c'est ma catin, donc c'est comme si nous étions amants.

**Alfred** : Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

**Arthur **: Si je te dégoûte, tu peux partir. Je comprendrai que tu ne veux plus me revoir.

**Alfred **: Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre la fin du mois pour être avec toi, Alice.

**Francis, **_estomaqué _: Tu n'es pas sérieux! Tu l'aime toujours ? Même en sachant qu'elle se prostitue ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt lui cracher dessus ? Lui dire à quel point tu te sens trahi?

**Alfred** : Non, pas du tout. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été surpris, mais je comprends la situation d'Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de la protéger. Donc, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle arrête ces activités.

**Francis **: Tu oublie qu'elle est à moi jusqu'à la fin du mois et je compte la reprendre le mois prochain, encore et encore.

**Alfred **: La fin du mois ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Mercredi ? Alors, ça veux dire qu'il reste une semaine et demie ?

**Francis **: Oui, exactement.

**Alfred **: Alors, je t'achète la fin du mois.

**Arthur **: Alfred, ne fais pas ça.

**Alfred** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Francis** : Il faut dire qu'elle coûte assez cher. Je paye trois cent euros par jour et elle ne travaille pas les fins de semaines. Donc, ça fait un total de deux milles quatre cent euros, et sept milles cinq cent si tu compte le mois en entier. Penses-tu pouvoir t'offrir ses services ?

**Alfred **: Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'un voyageur. Rahh ! Ça m'énerve.

**Arthur **: Alfred, ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. Je n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu devrais juste m'oublier.

**Alfred** : Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ? Tu es la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu es une friandise pour les yeux. Il n'y a aucun mot qui puisse définir ta beauté, je dirais même que c'est plutôt toi qui définit le mot beauté. Je ne peux me défaire de toi, sinon mon cœur en mourait de regrets.

**Arthur **: Tu es horrible, Alfred. Comment veux-tu que réagisse à ça ?

**Francis **: Et ben, c'est très simple. Je vous laisse une semaine ensemble.

**Arthur **: Francis ? Où voulez vous en venir ?

**Francis** : Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Je vais même vous faire une fleur, à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin du mois, tu lui appartient.

**Alfred** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Francis **: Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prouve-le. Garçon, je t'offre ma Alice, alors prends-en bien soin. Pour ma part, je vais partir avec ma femme prendre des vacances dans ma maison secondaire au sud de la France. Ce qui veut dire que cette maison est à vous.

**Arthur **: Des vacances? Sur un coup de tête ? Francis, à quoi pensez-vous?

**Francis** : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ma belle. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien.

_Francis quitte la scène_.

**Arthur**_, en se précipitant vers la porte _: Francis, attendez ! (regarde à travers la porte.) Il est parti... Alfred, qu'allons-nous faire ?

**Alfred** : Enlève ta robe?

**Arthur **: Comment ?

**Alfred** : Pourquoi pas ? Tu le fais bien avec Francis, et puis, moi aussi, j'ai envie de te toucher. C'est pas comme si tu es coincée à ce niveau-là.

**Arthur **: Mais avec toi, c'est différent.

**Alfred** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un client, désormais. Donc, maintenant, tu dois faire ce que je te demande et j'ai envie que tu enlève ta robe.

**Arthur **: Alfred, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire ça. Tout, mais pas ça. Tu étais le seul qui me respectait. Je ne veux pas que tu change d'avis sur moi.

**Alfred** : Ce n'est plus pareil, maintenant que je sais que tu vends ton corps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en empêcher. Pour moi, tu étais si douce et pure, je me devais d'avoir l'esprit clair, aucune pensées sale ou douteuse. Je ne voulais pas te salir. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de m'imposer des interdits, maintenant. Oh Alice, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'ai désiré. Alors, s'il te plaît, enlève cette robe au plus vite, je ne peux attendre. L'envie est si forte.

**Arthur **: Non, je ne veux pas.

**Alfred **: Mais Alice, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu sais que je ne te croirais pas si tu dis le contraire, et puis, tu dois le faire, tu es payé pour ça.

**Arthur **: Payé pour ça ? Alfred, non, ne me dit que tu me voit de cet œil-là.

**Alfred **: Mais c'est ce que tu es. Allez, enlève cette robe. À moins que tu préfères que je le fasses à ta place.

**Arthur **: Que tu le fasses ? Surtout pas ! (_Il se regarde_.) Je vais le faire. (_Tourne le dos à Alfred_.) Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là, mais c'est toi qui la voulu. Si tu es déçu, tu n'aura qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. (_Se dénude le haut du dos_)

**Alfred **: Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?(_Il s'approche d'Arthur, caresse son épaule_) Ta peau est si douce. (_Il la prend par la taille et embrasse le haut du dos_). Retire-la complètement, Alice.

**Arthur** _en pleurant _: Non, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît arrête, sinon il sera trop tard !

**Alfred**, _en s'éloignant légèrement _: Pourquoi pleures-tu Alice ?

**Arthur **: Je suis désolé, Alfred, mais s'il te plaît, ne me touche pas. Tu es le seul homme avec qui je ne veux le faire, ou, en tout cas, pas comme ça. Car si tu le fais, je sais que tout s'arrêtera et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça, non, surtout pas de cette façon.

**Alfred** : Rah! Tu as gagné, tu peux te rhabiller.

**Arthur**, _en réenfilant le haut de sa robe _: Oh merci, Alfred tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis soulagé.

**Alfred** : Excuse-moi, Alice. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, c'est cette histoire avec Francis qui m'a rendu jaloux. Tout ce que je voulais, en fait, c'était de le remplacer, mais j'ignorais que ça allait te causer du tord. Et puis, en te voyant pleurer, j'ai cru que j'allais commettre un viol. Tes larmes me faisaient culpabiliser. Oh, ma belle Alice, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au même traitement, mais si tu ne le veux pas, c'est que tu dois avoir tes raisons. Je respecte ta décision, et je te considérais comme la jeune femme que j'ai rencontré au marché.

**Arthur** : Je t'en remercie Alfred, du fond du cœur. Je suis tellement heureuse.

**Alfred** : Alice, est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

**Arthur** : Oui Alfred, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras. (_Se plonge dans ses bras_) Oh Alfred, comme tu es si fort.

**Alfred **: Alice, si je le pouvais, jamais je ne te lâcherais. Mon dieu, j'ai réussi à attraper un ange déchu qui était abandonné aux Enfers. Mon dieu, pourquoi avoir brûlé les ailes de cette ange, qu'a-tu fait pour mériter ça? Alice, mon ange, tu es coincée derrière les portes des Enfers, j'ai essayé d'y rentrer, mais tu m'en a empêché. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser entrer ?

**Arthur **: Alfred, si je te laisse passer, tu ne pourra pas en sortir et tu regrettera d'être rentrer. Je ne veux pas que tu te brûle.

**Alfred** : Mon ange, tu veux me préserver de ton destin tragique ?

**Arthur **: Oui, et c'est mieux comme ça.

**Alfred **: Alors, Alice qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?

**Arthur **: Je ne sais pas.

**Alfred **: Nous n'avons qu'à nous voir, passer du temps ensemble, parler, rire, se dire des mots d'amour, apprendre à se connaître, nous enlacer comme nous le faisons maintenant, fermer les yeux et nous embrasser.

**Arthur** : Nous embrasser ?

**Alfred **: Oui, Alice, s'embrasser. Et je vais t'embrasser avec tant de passion que tes jambes en trembleront, elle ne te soutiendront plus et nous feront tomber sur le sol. Tu es tellement belle et je t'aime tellement fort. Je voudrais vivre avec toi des moments défendus.

**Arthur** : Mais tu ne peux pas.

**Alfred **: Je le sais. Mais ton corps s'achève sous des jupons inconnus et moi je rêve de gestes défendus, c'est comme ça. Tu es un peu spéciale, mais j'aime ça. Tu es tellement si femme quand tu souris que j'attendrais le moment venu.

**Arthur** : Oh Alfred, qu'allons-nous devenir ?


End file.
